


Pictures

by Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Maggie accidentally sends a photo of Simon to all of her friends, leading to a fight between the couple.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Tom Hardy's absolutely amazing Myspace pictures.

Maggie was curled up on the couch when Simon came running in “babe, you're never gonna guess what I have to show you..” 

“Did you finally get that Kylo-ren tattoo?” 

“I ALREADY TOLD YA MAGS!.. Oh you just think you so smart. Nice try babe.” He glares before grinning “Mags, did you know that Myspace is still active?” 

A surprised smile crosses the tiny brunettes face before she squeals “really?! I used to have this adorable video of a bunch of soldiers doing the cha cha slide while working. I'd love to find it again!” 

Simon stares at her “babe, we both know you just wanna see their asses again.” 

Maggie chokes a little “that's not...I never...well that's not the only reason you moody asshole!” 

Simon snorts out a laugh “I know you too fuckin well babe.” 

She laughs, it's true, he knows her. 

“Anyway, as I was saying. I got curious about what would be there and..well... I found some pictures I'd taken for Sophie. I know you'll appreciate them.” 

He sits beside her & shows her his phone. Maggie giggles, he was such a dork! She giggles at the pictures, at least until the last one...her eyes widen, Simon is laying on his stomach on a bed, he's completely naked, muscular thighs spread. Her eyes follow his spine, his back arched, making his already amazing ass even more pronounced, one hand is reaching out to the mirror. 

Simon smirks when she falls silent, yeah he'd taken the pictures for Sophie, but that didn't mean he couldn't get some use out of them now. These would be a great help. 

His inner back patting is interrupted when Maggie finally manages to get her brain working and fucking squeals before stealing the phone and running away. 

Simon gives chase and before long he's managed to trap her in their bedroom where she trips and he catches her before tossing her onto the bed. 

Maggie squeaks and tries to crawl away but Simon is quicker, he pins his tiny troublemaker beneath him, smirking as she squirms in a sad attempt at an escape. 

“Mags, what the 'ell d'ya think ya doin’ love.” 

She blinks, giving him her best innocent look, the one everyone knows means trouble. “I wasn't doing anything darlin.” 

Simon's smirk turns a bit sinister “well, if you don't want to tell me, I'll simply have ta get it out of ya another way.” 

“Oh shit.” It's the last sensible thing she says for a while. Hours later, she's curled against his chest, basically purring as she sleeps while Simon laughs to himself. He'd done it now, there was no way he was ever gonna get those pictures out of her phone. Not that he minded, he trusted her with them. 

A few days later, Evie arrives at the tower and Maggie comes skipping over “I've got something that'll make you giggle…” 

Evie grins “what is it?” 

Maggie bites her lip before squealing “I've got slutty, dorky Myspace pictures of Simon!” 

Evie laughs loudly “show meeee! You can't hold out on me Mags!” 

“Ok ok ok, here “ she pulls up the pictures, the next few minutes are filled with giggles muffled behind their hands as they look through them. But before she realizes it, Maggie accidentally swipes on to that last photo, her favorite photo that she'd promised would never be shown. 

She squeals and covers Evie's eyes. Knowing Maggie, Evie just let's her. If Maggie says don't look at something, you definitely don't want to look. 

In her panic to close her picture app, Maggie accidentally deletes several of the photos, including her favorite. “nooooo! Fucking shit biscuits! No!” 

Evie shoves her hand away “what happened?” 

Maggie pouts “I accidentally deleted them. All my pretty pictures are gone.” 

“It's ok Mags, it's not the end of the world.” Evie tries to soothe her. 

“You don't understand E. That last picture? It was a nude photo, an absolutely beautiful, nude photo. There's no way I'm ever getting another one of those. He'll never take another.” 

Evie thinks for a second before grinning “Mags, haven't you got all of your pictures backed up on your computer here? We can just go to your office and re-download them.” 

Maggie looks at her like she'd just given her coffee. The kind she likes, really strong with about seven shots of espresso. Also known as the coffee Simon absolutely refuses to let her have. “Evie….you're smarter than Bruce and Tony combined.” 

“I know, now let's go get you your pictures back!” They rush to Maggie's office and quickly download the pictures. They're mid happy dance when Evie notices something horrifying “um, Mags... I think you just sent all of those to the entire team…” 

Maggie yelps, she checks several times to be sure but she had in fact sent them to everyone. “No no no no...he's gonna kill me Evie! That last picture was never supposed to go farther than me!” 

Evie reaches to calm her when Maggie jerks her head off of the desk “Friday!!!” 

“Yes, miss O'Keefe?” 

“Friday, I need you to do me a huge favor. I accidentally just sent a very confidential picture of Simon to the whole group. I need you to hack their phones and remove it. I don't care about the others, Simon won't either as long as that last picture is never seen.” 

“I'll get right on that miss, unfortunately though I can't help you with Miss Winters phone as I don't have access except for emergencies.” 

They both try to convince her but the ai designed by Tony and is therefore stubborn. Maggie finally growls and runs to find Alice. She just hopes that she gets there in time. 

*In the kitchen* 

Everyone's phones go off at the same time, not an unusual occurrence when they're all together. 

Typically it's someone sending a meme or picture of the kids. Today, everyone laughs hysterically when the pictures show up. Simon groans but he's not terribly surprised. 

The laughter stops then when Alice, who's gotten through the pictures the fastest shrieks “oh come on! I did not need to see that, what the hell, Simon?!” 

Before Simon can ask why he's being yelled at this time, Maggie and Evie come sliding into the room and steal Alice's phone. She quickly deletes it “I am so sorry Alice. This wasn't supposed to happen, I'd been showing Evie some photos and accidentally deleted some and.” 

Her babbling is interrupted by a furious Simon “what the fuck Mags?! You said you'd nevah show anyone that picture! You can't just go around doing shit like that.” 

“Simon, I never showed that picture to Evie. I almost did by accident & in my haste to skip back, I accidentally deleted. But when I went to download it from my computer, it sent to everyone and Friday got it off of everyone's but Alice because she absolutely refused to hack her phone!” 

“Mags, I don’ fuckin care if it was an accident or not! The point is, I shared something private, something from the most precious time of my life and you just fuckin sent it to everyone!” 

Maggie stares silently before tears fill her eyes “Simon...I'm sorry.” She whispers, fighting back tears as she runs from the room. 

Seeing her tears shocked Simon out of his anger, making him realize what he's just said “oh fuck me, I'm such an idiot.” 


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Simon's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much angst in this chapter

No one moves, the only sounds in the room are of Simon who's being helped to his feet by Steve. Tears already flowing down the watchers face as the full weight of what he'd done set in. It was one thing to fight with Alice, that was basically how they showed love. But this was Maggie, his precious little troublemaker. The woman who always did whatever it took to keep Simon happy. Who'd loved him even after he'd been a complete dick by leaving her with no word after sleeping with her. This was the love of his life. And he'd just sent her from the room in tears. Maggie never cries unless very upset. If she cries, it's serious. He looks up to a full on Sad Face Steve, but it only makes him more sad.

He finally manages to stumble from the room, Friday informing him that Maggie had been in their room briefly, but had left with a bag and gone straight to Loki's room and hadn't left. He growls as he runs to Loki's room, muttering to himself as he bursts into the room just in time to see Maggie stepping through a portal. He tries to run after her but she gives him a sad smile as the portal closes. Loki rounds on him, face full of fury “what the Hell did you do to her?! She's always so happy, so carefree. You broke her heart!”

Simon mostly ignores the questions “where did you send her? I've got to be with her, I need to know she's safe “

“Travers, if you think for one second that I'll betray her like you have, you're dead wrong. She asked me to send her to her friend, she also said I wasn't to send you. That if you were really sorry, you'd get to her without my help. I don't know what you did to her, but she's heartbroken. She's not even angry, just sad.”

“I fucked up Loki, I got angry and every time I get angry, my words come out all wrong. I say the exact thing I don't want to say. I basically told her she'd never measure up to my old girlfriend. I don't believe that at all. I've got to ow! What is it with everyone hitting me?!”

“Maybe, it's because you're so hittable, maybe it's because you're the moodiest bastard we ever met. No matter the reason, you deserve more! Now, I promised I wouldn't help you. So you get to figure out your own way to Wakanda.”

Simon scrubs his hand through his hair “I've gotta do something before I go.”

“What could possibly wait? If you require flowers, they do sell them in Wakanda.”

“Flowers? You think flowers will fix this? No, this requires something more…. permanent.”

“I do believe this is where Stark would recommend jewelry, a car, maybe a house. Since you already have a house and Maggie's not going to be impressed by that sort of thing, maybe jewelry?”

Simon listens, looking down at his hands. He stares silently before a grin splits his face “thanks for the help mate!” He jumps up, quickly hugging him before running from the room, leaving a sputtering god behind him.

He rushes down to Alice “Al, m'gonna make this right and make up for you having to see that at the same time. I need ya ta come with me on a quick detour on the way to the airport.”

"Airport? What the hell are you going to the airport for?”

“Maggie made Loki send her to Wakanda. Said if I really care, I'll find my own way.”

“You do realize that there are jets here, right?” She's staring at him like he's lost his mind, it's a look that Simon mirrors.

“Al, Maggie was embarrassed it happened, she was upset that she'd exposed me like that and to top it off. I, in my infinite brilliance, made the love of my life feel like she's less than she is. In front of all of her friends. Do you actually think anyone in this tower is gonna fly me to Wakanda?”

Alice snorts out a laugh, he's absolutely right. No one would help. “Alright, so ya wanna ride to the airport and have a pit stop?”

“Yeah, you're gonna laugh.” Twenty minutes later and as promised, Alice is laughing hysterically. This is absolutely perfect. When they're done, she takes her crazy brother to the airport and puts him on a plane.

_*Back in Wakanda*_

Shuri rushes down the hallway to the gym where Kerry is training “Kerry, you must come with me now. It's an emergency.”

Kerry immediately begins asking questions which Shuri waves off “it's Maggie. Something happened and she and Simon fought, that's all that I know. She needs you.”

Kerry huffs, of course Simon finally managed to put his foot in his mouth. She rushes to her friend, immediately pulling her into her arms.

”Kerry, my idiot is an idiot and I need a distraction... where's Megan?”

Kerry giggles “she's with M'baku.”

“M'baku?....that lucky bitch…” They spend the next hour talking about everything before deciding that there's only one way to get her mind off of it... Stars Wars marathon, Maggie style.

They start with the prequels before moving onto Episode IV, they then watch Rogue One before moving on to Episodes V and VI. After this, they take a break, rushing to go to the bathroom and get more snacks (& alcohol) before moving on with the marathon. The next few hours are filled with Maggie losing her mind over Kylo-ren, Kerry can't help thinking that damn this woman really does have a type. But she smiles, it's good to be with her friend again. Kerry knows that the next movie is definitely gonna garner some shrieks and squeals from the tiny brunette, all thanks to someone having the brilliant idea of inserting a shirtless scene.

Kerry is all geared up, she knows it's coming, she prepares to enjoy the insanity, but Maggie is eerily silent. She looks at her friend only to see that she's completely missed it! It doesn't take her long to see why though. Kerry gets up from the couch and approaches the very tense and obviously exhausted watcher, and proceeds to punch him in the arm “if you ever make her cry like that again, I'll show you exactly what I always planned on doing to that motherfucking priest.”

Simon nods sadly, he hadn't even reacted to the punch which honestly, was insulting. But whatever, she'd leave them to talk. When they're alone again, Simon approaches. He slowly sits on the couch and Maggie has to stop herself from asking if his back was hurting from his flight. Finally, he reaches for her hand “Maggie, I am so sorry. Nothing is ever gonna excuse what i said, or how i said it but, you Maggie. Every precious time or memory in my life revolves around you. Yes, I will always love Sophie, but she's gone. She's in my past. You, are my present and my future. Nothing will ever compare to you babe. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making this up to you.”

Maggie looks down at their joined hands, fingers having weaved together out a habit formed from a deep bond. She takes a deep breath before looking up into his eyes “Simon, I know you didn't mean it. I knew it instantly, but that doesn't stop the absolute heartache I felt when those words left your lips. You've always been a hot head, but you've never raised your voice at me like you did. And that honestly hurt worse than anything.”

Simon has never been great with words, he's infinitely better with actions. So that's what he does. He pulls her into his arms for one of those hugs she loves so much. The ones where she's pressed against his broad chest, his large arms encircling her. She always says that it's like he’s taking all of her broken pieces and pressing them back into place. It's not long before she lets out a choked sob and scrambles into his lap to hold him just as tight as he holds her. Their lips pressed together in a slow kiss, tears flowing together on their cheeks.

Simon stands with Maggie in his arms and walks down to his old room, ignoring the dramatic gagging coming from Kerry. He kicks the door shut behind him before they fall onto the bed, tearing at each other's clothes. Their hands touch gauze and medical tape of the others left hip. “What the fuck did you do?!” They yell at the same time before Simon pulls away

“Mags, I had to make it up to you. Prove that...that you mean more to me than anyone ever has.” He pauses, Maggie having to fight off her hormones when he bites into his plump lower lip (c'mon bitch, this gorgeous man is apologising, pouring his heart out. You know how few men do this? Focus bitch!) “Well I still think that whiny prick you watch is beyond pathetic, but you see good in him. So I guess I can't really bitch since you see good in me too.” He pulls open the gauze to reveal a four inch long tattoo of Kylo-ren's lightsaber, a leather glove shown wrapped around the handle.

Maggie gasps “oh babe, that's absolutely amazing!” She quickly shifts to peel back the gauze on hers to reveal a 2x2 Manchester United crest. Simon gasps, it's perfect. Maggie hates sports, yet she did this for him. They grin and slap each other's tattoos, in that moment, Simon knows they're gonna be ok.

He pulls her into his arms for a slow kiss, all of the urgency from just a few minutes ago is gone, leaving just them and everything they feel for one another. They spend hours talking and laughing together….of course they still make time to break the bed before they run to meet Loki's portal, barely getting through just as the yelling starts. They're laughing so hard they actually fall onto the floor and decide to just stay there. They're already in their room. The rest of the team can wait. The world can wait.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights happen, but some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I could avoid this plot bunny

“So let me get this straight..no one knows what happened between Simon and Maggie in Wakanda?” 

Evie is frustrated, what's the advantage of having a family of spies, if you can't ever get the information you want? 

“No, I do have an idea of what happened...I just got a bill from T'challa. They broke a bed.” 

A collective ew fills the room. While impressive for two non-enhanced people, that's definitely not the information they were hoping to hear. The group is stopped by Steve and Bucky throwing out an arm to stop them. “they're in the common room...Simon is grunting...ok it's fine. Nothing gross is happening.” As a group, they sneak around to peak into the room. 

Simon is bench pressing Maggie who's happily reading a book, occasionally she looks down to smile or read something that makes him laugh. It's such a cute little scene, one you wouldn't really expect from Simon. 

Simon is large, moody, angry, curses and snarls constantly. 

Maggie couldn't be more different. She's tiny, mischievous, and while she has a temper, she's pretty sweet...she's also clumsy as fuck and constantly getting into trouble but she's well loved so everyone just enjoys the ride. 

Simon sits up as everyone enters the room but before any more than a few hellos can be said, Maggie is kissing Simon as if their lives depended on it and rushes from the room yelling something about an appointment, leaving a somewhat dazed Simon behind. 

Alice snorts out a laugh, causing Simon to shake his head before looking alarmed “oh fuckin 'ell, where'd she go?!” 

Receiving no help from anyone, human or AI, he rushes to look for his tiny troublemaker. 

Maggie snickers as she walks down the sidewalk, she'd convinced Friday to give her a five minute head start before telling Simon she'd run to a store to pick something up. 

An hour later and she's gotten her package and was happily making her way back to the tower when she's grabbed and pulled into an alley and shoved against the wall. 

“What do we have here? A little mouse out alone?” The leader snears

“What the fuck?! Why am I always being compared to small animals?! I'm not the only shot person in existence!! First Loki calls me a bird, the others call me a cat and now I'm a mouse!” 

“That's where I've seen you!” One of the other men shouts. “I've seen you out with Captain America and Winter Soldiers bitches. You're dating that big asshole who's seen around occasionally.” He grins, knowing their simple robbery had just become much more lucrative. 

“Ok, first off, no one call Alice and Evie bitches without permission. Second, no one calls Simon an asshole except for me and our family and third….” She grins, letting her voice trail off. 

“What? Didja lose ya train if thought? Not so tough when by yourself?” He smirks before Maggie drops low, spinning before sending her booted heel into his ankle, buckling it. She stands, coming out of the spin and landing a hard right hook to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. The others rush her, but don't get far before they're caught up by a tall man, dressed in black, a white skull painted on his shirt. 

He spins them away and places himself between them and Maggie. The fight doesn't last long, they're soon tied up on the ground with a note left for the police. 

He turns to glare at Maggie “what the fuck didja think you were playing at? Attacking them like ya know whatcha doin!” 

“Excuse you motherfucker, I had it handled. M'not done damsel in distress, I've made damn sure of that.” She growls, who the fuck does this man think he is. 

Her tirade is cut off when he takes a page out of Simon's book and bends down, scooping her up over his shoulder and begins walking back to the tower... apparently he'd heard who she was. 

Back in the tower, Simon is pacing. The others wouldn't let him go running after her when she was just going to a store. They'd given in to calling Matt downstairs though to listen for her. He was no help though. Only smirked and told them that while she was cursing a blue streak, she was in her way back to the tower. 

Suddenly a large man bursts into the room, carrying a yelling Maggie on her back. 

“I've got a delivery for Simon Travers...oh hi Matt. I thought you were dead!” 

“Meh, I recovered.” 

“I know that feeling.” 

“ Not that this little reunion ain't all heart warmin’ and shit but wouldja mind tellin’ me what the fuck ya doin’ with my girlfriend in ya shoulder?!” 

“Well I was out buying some more gun oil when I heard yelling. Found this little one surrounded by three assholes and before u could get to her, she knocked the fuck outta the leader.” 

Simon sounds in Alice “see?! I toldja! Ya shoulda let me go after her, she can't be unsupervised, she always gets into some kinda trouble.” 

“Really Simon, she's a grown woman. She is fully capable of doing things in her own.” Alice tries to reason with her brother. 

“Oh really Al? Like the time she went to get pizza and stumbled upon a demon trying to open a hellmouth? Or the time she was buying coffee and got herself targeted by a coven of witches? Or how about the time she was walking home from work, and got kidnapped and tortured by an ancient vampire who was arrogant, he had to be killed twice?!!” 

While he's busy fussing, Maggie has stopped fighting and is mumbling her side if each story. She's still on the man's shoulder, she's beginning to wonder why she spends so much time in cardio since she rarely ever manages to walk very far. 

He looks over his shoulder, are you a woman, or a kitten?” 

She sighs, shrugging her shoulders “dude, at this point, your guess is as good as mine. Maggie O'Keefe, book editor, Slayer manager, moody asshole watcher wrangler and resident troublemaker, at your service.” 

He laughs, drawing the attention of the others “Frank Castle, nice to meet you Maggie, the troublesome kitten.” 

Simon plates and stomps over, plucking her from his shoulder before poking his chest “you don't carry her. I carry her. My Maggie.” He huffs and stomps from the room “bye Frank! Nice to meet ya darlin! Thanks for the help.” She giggles blowing a kiss before Simon lands a large hand on her ass, bringing a squeal from her lips. 

Frank turns to Matt “do I wanna know what that was about?” 

Matt and the others cringe “trust me, be glad you don't have my hearing. Those two are insane.” 

Bucky can't withhold his curiosity and draws Frank into a discussion about his weapons and hidden holsters. Alice is town between being glad he's found someone with shared interests, and being concerned at there seeming to be someone with Bucky's taste in weapons. That could be an interesting friendship. 

Hours later, after he's managed to put Maggie into cat mode, her being curled around his body, purring softly everytime his hand travels through her long hair, Simon decides to be brave “Mags, what was so important ya had to sneak away?” 

Maggie smiles, pausing her purrs to respond “when I was here while you went on that mission with the guys a few years ago, I saw this show on Netflix. It had this really hot guy on it that kinda reminded me of Bucky. Like, eerily reminded me of him. They even walk the same. I managed to find all five seasons and wanted to watch it. But those assholes ruined my afternoon plans…” 

She pouts and Simon rolls his eyes, smiling softly. He shouldn't have expected any different. Only Maggie would by a set of DVDs and manage to nearly get mugged, only to be saved and carried home by a moody asshole. 

He kisses her forehead, smiling as the purrs start again “Maggie? Can I see..are you fuckin snoring? Ugh women.”

 


End file.
